


The Space at the End of His Fingers

by tannvea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Regret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannvea/pseuds/tannvea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был всего-лишь стрелой, нацеленной в сердце ГИДРЫ, так что решиться пойти ко дну вместе с самолетом оказалось просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space at the End of His Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space at the End of His Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562042) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Как бы банально не прозвучало, но это мой первый перевод, поэтому надеюсь на адекватную критику. 
> 
> Что касается текста, оригинал зацепил меня, очень. То, с каким надрывом были описаны чувства Стива, его жизнь без Баки, что-то сломало во мне. Именно поэтому я и решила перевести эту работу на русский.
> 
> Огромное спасибо [**Лелею шизу свою**](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3310663) за помощь в вычитке и правке.

Решиться пойти ко дну вместе с самолетом несложно: начиная с поезда, Стив не чувствовал себя «живым». Свирепым, да. Несущим справедливость, карающим. Впервые – довольным, запачкав руки в саже и крови войны.

Он был стрелой, пущенной в сердце ГИДРЫ, но не реальным человеком.

\- Уважай его выбор, – сказала Пегги.

Конечно. Пулями и кровью, ежедневно.

Он ненавидит слышать, как плачет Пегги. Она всегда была резкой и твердой: великой, но немного пугающей. Он скажет что угодно, лишь бы она перестала плакать, (что угодно правдивое). Он надеялся, что она научит его танцевать. Или же ориентироваться в мире, в котором нет Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Ни единого шанса для обоих вариантов. Радио вышло из строя, и он остался без будущего, только с прошлым.

\---

Чувство долга всегда было сильно в нем, так что он следовал приказам. Они выделили ему полдня, для посещения священника, но остался наедине с сожалением и воспоминаниями о холодном воздухе на кончиках пальцев. Потом он вернулся к работе.

Другой день, другое гнездо одетых в черное солдат ГИДРЫ с ненормальным оружием и вещами в больших ящиках, содержимое которых они лучше взорвут, чем расстанутся с ними. Стив бил, толкал и спускал курок до тех пор, пока его пальцы не начинали чувствовать что-то, кроме пустоты.

И на обратной дороге к их грязному маленькому лагерю («Изысканное название для лесной поляны, не так ли?», - он не слышал этого), он серьезно оступился. Пять пар бровей вокруг него устремились к каскам. Его равновесие ощущалось неправильно, как если бы его центр тяжести сместился немного влево. Или он должен был бы иметь вторую пару ног. Он чувствовал себя неполным.

И это, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Морита, хлопнув его по руке, сказал:

\- Взбодрись, Кэп.

А потом закрыл рот со щелчком, все они, за исключением Дугана, который использовал растительность на лице в качестве щита, уставились на землю.

\- Прости, - произнес Морита.

Отсутствие возможности напиться еще никогда не было таким мучительным. Стив подумал о каждом ругательстве, которое слышал, начиная с Восьмой Улицы и до фронта. Он сжал зубы до скрежета.

\- Хэй, - сказал Дуган, - Мы понимаем. Мы тоже его потеряли.

Стив покачал головой вместо того, чтобы закричать, прокрался в темноту, которая теперь была так же ясна, как и днем, обнял первое попавшееся большое дерево, в надежде, что оно удержит его от бури, бушующей внутри.

Целая жизнь - уничтожена, потому что даже его новые руки оказались на несколько дюймов короче.

Стив судорожно дышал, вжавшись в грубую кору, и дерево застонало, сдавленное в тисках.

Быть…таким: большим и привлекательным. Командиром, все, о чем он когда-то мечтал (половина всего), оказалось бесполезным. Он раз тридцать начинал писать Баки обо всем, начиная со звездного тура. Зная, что он ответит двумя страницами проклятий, страницей насмешек и однострочным ответом, который сделал бы все лучше. Но слова не приходили к нему, и тогда он пошел ко дну вместе с самолетом, словно герой комиксов, впервые, по-настоящему помогая. Спасая день.

И Баки на том столе, под грудой машин, изможденный. Пульс тогда бился у него в ушах, и его мозг сфокусировался на том, _что нужно вывести его отсюда, защитить его, моя очередь защищать его_ , что только через два дня обратной дороги, Стив заметил, что большой ожог на теле Баки уже покрылся новой розовой кожей. Тем вечером Баки отправился с группой в лес, чтобы раздобыть лесной дичи на ужин вместо того, чтобы отдыхать вместе с раненными, и Стив вспомнил, как мало времени прошло со спасения Баки с того стола и тем, как он, уравновешенный и жесткий, прошел по одинокой балке сквозь пламя. Несколько минут.

Но он вернул Баки из бездны. Он возместил лишь самую малую часть ценной жизни Баки, которую тот потратил на борьбу за него, увольнения, приступы астмы и все те свидания, проходившие ужасно.

Стив знал, что он упрямый. Он был упрям в вопросе «спасения» Баки. Того, что бы касалось его «в порядке». Даже внушая людям страх, он со смехотворным тщеславием проходил три дня в пальто без четырех пуговиц и застегнутом неправильно. Даже тогда, когда он пил все, что походило на бензин, не чувствуя опьянения.  
Однажды Баки истратил все пули и продолжил бой с длинным, зловещего вида ножом, обычно используемым для потрошения консервов и случайных кроликов. Стив таращился на него после, на то, как он оттирал свои руки чем-то, что походило на дорогую занавеску.

Лицо Баки было непроницаемым, и на минуту Стиву показалось, что земля ушла у него из-под ног, его внутренности застыли, когда он увидел любимое лицо без признаков человечности.

Потом Баки поднял на него взгляд, и его ухмылка вернулась на привычное место.  
\- Омерзительно, - сказал он и отбросил занавеску.

Это случилось как раз перед поездом. Катастрофа. Баки, притворяясь так же плохо, как и Стив, вступил на опасную дорогу.  
Опасность взяла над ним верх.

Его лицо уменьшалось, пока полностью не исчезло. Два дюйма между их пальцами, присутствовали всегда, с тех пор как они не могли убраться с пути друг друга, в лагерях и рвах, в их грязной маленькой квартире, на диване его матери.

\- Убери с меня свои толстые ноги, - тысячу раз говорил Стив, и тысячу раз Баки отвечал:

\- Сам сдвинь свои куриные кости.

\- Прекрати играть со мной, - говорил Стив не далее как за неделю до поезда, отвечая на щелбаны, неудачные удары во время драки и шлепки полотенец.

Ответ всегда был: «Нет».

Но преодолеть два дюйма, чтобы схватить за руку? Невозможно. Миссия: провалена. Итог: одно удаляющееся лицо.

Когда буря внутри него стихла, Стив обнаружил, что дерево наполовину выдернуто из земли, и это заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже. Хотя он и был слишком уставшим, чтобы делать хоть что-то, он все же вернул дерево в прежнее положение и, пошатываясь, вернулся в лагерь, рухнул на кровать и уставился в небо.

\- Надеюсь, что там, где ты, Бак, есть звезды.

\---

Самолет столкнулся с Атлантикой, выбив из него все воспоминания. На несколько минут все было громким и искаженным. Потом стало очень тихо и темно, Стив знал, что он в воде. Тяжелый удар сопровождался шумом воды. Температура опустилась настолько, что дыхание вырывалось облачками.

Лобовое стекло застонало. Стив вздрогнул, вообразив разбитое стекло, воду, окутавшую его, пристегнутого к креслу пилота..

Нет. У Баки не было выбора, но Стив не сдастся просто так. Он отстегнул ремни кресла и пополз к корме. Самолет тонул, и холодная вода затопила пол. Он лег и положил щит на грудь. Вода сковывала, и он всегда ненавидел ощущение воды в ушах. Лобовое стекло снова застонало. Если бы он оказался в этой ситуации прежним, до сыворотки, то уже утонул.

Холод – это довольно плохо, но не так плохо, как зима сорокового года в их дряхлой квартире со сломавшимся в январе радиатором. Они сложили каждое одеяло, полотенце, ковер и всю одежду на кровать Стива, и вместе заползли под них, согреваясь любым способом, вдыхая зловоние так долго впервые со дня стирки, их зубы стучали.

\- Это нечестно, я слишком красив, чтобы превратиться в ледышку, - стонал Баки, пока Стив пытался найти такое положение, чтобы не прикасаться к ногам Баки и не ощущать острые локти, упирающиеся в почки.

\- Эй, Баки, ты всегда говорил, что синий идет тебе больше всего. Подходит к твоим глазам.

\- Смейся, тупица. Испуская последний вдох, я перекачусь на тебя. Ты застрянешь под моей тушей на несколько дней.

Стив наконец-то нашел удобное положение и начал понемногу отогреваться, однако:

\- Боже, такая участь хуже смерти. По крайней - мере, так говорят соседские девушки.

\- Придурок.

\- Тупица.

Затем Баки, который всегда использовал грязные приемы, дотронулся до Стива ногой, и когда Стив дернулся, Баки скользнул на нагретое место.

\- О, спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.

Даже замерзая, с водой, почти покрывшей лицо, Стив улыбнулся этому воспоминанию.

\- Оставь свет включенным, - сказал он в темноту под острый скрип взрывающего лобового стекла. - Скоро увидимся, дружище.

Стив верил в рай. И там обязательно будет Баки.

Но то место, где он проснулся, едва ли было раем.


End file.
